


The twins

by blank_witch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Tried, Other, Sort Of, Swordfighting, another idea i have, why isn't there a Remus Sanders tag yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_witch/pseuds/blank_witch
Summary: After entertaining Thomas in order to distract himself from reality. Roman suddenly found himself inside the Imagination and met someone he regretted meeting.





	1. First meeting

Roman was working in the Imagination again. It had been a while since Patton strictly told him to not go up the attic anymore. As far as he remembered he only took a peek just because he heard his name being called from there, but nonetheless he complied to his father-figure’s advice. Though there's a lingering part of him that knows he just HAS to meet whoever was calling his name.

Ever since he was in the mindscape, Patton and Logan had been the only ones he knew of. Though sometimes a man in a bowler hat came and talked to him. He enjoy his company very much. Such a kind man, but Patton would usually told him to stay away from him. Something about being evil. Though Roman doesn't think so. 

He wonders if Patton had been the bad guy. What if he was the who's evi-

No, that's not right. Yeah! There's no way Patton, sweet and innocent father figure, could be evil. That's just ridiculous!

...Right?

The prince then decided to create things in the Imagination, because he could sense Thomas was in need for a distraction. So does he. 

After bringing Thomas to the theater. First he created two princes and from that he started their adventure in distress story to a happy ever after ending, which of course is still Thomas' favorite. He bowed down to Thomas who he invited to the Mind Scape Theater, "Yay Princey!" cheered Thomas, "Thank you for doing this," he grinned.

By now Thomas was around twelve years old, if Logan had told him before. He was glad that the twelve year old still loves his work. He feels an enormous amount of joy just by looking at Thomas' grin.

After that he let Thomas out of the Theater he returned back to his room. He relaxed himself inside his room because he was exhausted. The dragon he had created was one of his greatest accomplishments thus it was draining him A LOT.

So as he laid in his fluffy red bed, he was suddenly dropped into a piece of grassy land. Roman groaned as he got up, then realization hit him. He was in the Imagination. Why is he here?

He looked around to try and find a cause and the reason didn't take too long because a growling dark beast was going to bite him. Roman tried to move but his body wouldn't budge, “MOVE!” he felt someone shoved him aside and Roman couldn’t believe what he’s seeing.

It was another version of Thomas!

Though unlike Logan or Patton he was so similar to Roman in his clothing, though the color was a complete opposite of his red and white, and the other difference was that he was messier and dirtier than Roman. The Prince watched as the boy fight off the beast and then it was slayed into ashes. The boy slid his sword back to its make-shift sheath and looked at Roman with a strange look, “Who are you?” he asked.

“I’m Roman,” the Prince introduced himself, “And you are?”

The boy smiled widely and was somewhat very happy, “My name is Remus!” he said, “Nice to meet you Roman,” he said.

Roman nodded and tried to process what just happened, then he asked, “Do you know what’s going on in the Imagination?”

“Hm dunno,” Remus replied, “I just woke up like somewhere there,” he pointed out to the more darker place of the Imagination, that even the brave Roman didn’t dare to cross, “Then those weird puppies came and attacking me. I wish they could’ve been more durable so that I could torture them more,” he chuckled himself, “But that can get be a bit boring.”

“I see.”

“So Princely looking ‘me’ what’s your story?” the messy boy asked.

“I just woke up here,” Roman said, “Then that beast came. I have never seen anything like them in the Imagination before.”

“Oh! I see them a lot near my place,” Remus said, “There’s lots of them. I didn't mind them at first then I started killing them because they were destroying my things and I don’t like that. Hey! Wanna be enemies?” he asked.

“E-enemies?”

“Yeah you know when two people kill each other for one reason or another?” the twisted look on Remus’ face scared Roman as he inched closer taking his sword. Remus raised his sword ready to strike the Prince, who was paralyzed in fear.

The prince never felt like this and he was really scared. He felt weak. Helpless even, because he couldn't do anything because his body won't allow it.

In a swift movement Remus swung his sword to cut Roman. The prince prepared himself to be cut, but instead the sound of metal hitting metal was heard. Roman opened his eyes and saw a red shield protecting him. This surprises him as well as Remus, but it really riled the wild boy up. So Remus continued to swing his sword to see if the shield would fade and he could stab his look-alike.

Roman, still on the ground, was trying to calm himself down as keeping the shield was weakening him. He could feel it. So, he pushed forward making Remus to move backwards. When he could finally stood up, holding his shield as tight as he could, “Why are you doing this?” he asked.

“Oh Roman I’m just doing this for fun of course,” Remus replied simply, “I mean killing and stabbing things are...what’s the word, arousing. You know.”

‘This man is insane!’ Roman thought, but that didn’t last long as Remus rushed towards him but this time the Prince was ready for it. Again, the sword and shield clashed against another creating a crater beneath them due to the impact. Remus raised his sword again, this time the green sword’s hilt was covered with tentacles. The tentacles’ suckers attached itself to Roman’s shield and then forced it out the prince’s hand. 

This led to Roman being pinned down by Remus whose sword was inches away from cutting off his left ear off. Roman was panting beneath Remus, who pinned him down to the ground, even in the Prince's current state he was still trying to get loose. 

Seeing his look-a-like struggle like this was very exciting. Though there's another part of him that felt...pity. Disappointment that this boy was weaker than him. Remus shrugged the thought away and instead got off the poor trembling boy. He picked up his sword and then sat next to Roman. He looked off to the distant land where he came from, where it was dark and where he felt right. Remus seemed to understand who Roman is now.

They were twins, separated because Morality saw him as a bad influence on his brother. Yes, he can remember now. Everything that they created together, things that they cherished until now at least.

The messy boy wanted to hug Roman but instead the Prince put up his shield and stood up. Looking down on him with a katana pointed to his neck, “I-I caught you now, Fiend!” Roman proclaimed, still holding back the fear he have, “Don’t move or I-I’ll…”

Remus smirked at the reaction of his twin, in a swift movement he knocked the katana off his hand with his own sword, “Oh poor Roman,” he teased, “He can’t hold a sword properly~ That’s so adorable.”

“I can and I will!” Roman said, again summoning the katana back to his hand. He tried to cut Remus open recklessly, but instead Remus had his sword in a defensive position and was blocking every single attack the Prince throws at him. Once again, the Prince became desperate. He didn’t understand. How could a man this insane could be this good in combat. He was supposed to be good at it!

While Roman was distracted by his disbelief, Remus bent the katana with a mace then he broke the shield with one strike of his sword. Now their position has changed, Roman prepared himself to be tear apart with Remus’ sword instead got a pat on the head. This action confuses Roman, because why was he doing this and why is this familiar?

After the patting is done, Remus sneered, “What? You like being patted like a good boy?” he asked, then he ruffled his hair into a mess like his, “This was fun Roman! It’s my win today, next time I won’t be so forgiving,” as he said this the messy boy sunk out back to where he came from, after all he needed to talk to that snake about this.

Roman was left confused. What the hell happened? He almost got killed and the guy was saying this as if this was a game. Is that guy even a part of Thomas? If he was then what the fuck.

He had so many things to think about now. He shook his head and then he returned back to his room. He didn’t know why he didn’t do this in the first place but he was glad he could get back to his big red fluffy bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayy another Remus and Roman fanfiction that I made  
freaking love this two creativity twin  
im really stuck writing about them for the time being haha  
anyways thank you for reading so far and hope you enjoyed it ^^


	2. Second meeting

The next few mornings a door appeared. As the days went by the clearer the door became to be. It was covered with moss and on the surrounding wall turned purple, it bothered him. No matter how much he painted it red it will turn back to purple, as if nothing happened. Another morning came, it's still there. Roman gave up then went to the common room to find Patton already cooked up something, “Good morning Roman!”

“Yes good morning to you, Padre,” he saw Logan, drinking his coffee while reading one of Thomas’ textbooks, “Morning four-eyes.”

“Good morning Creativity,” he greeted back, then returned back to his book, “I have a request for you, Creativit- I mean Roman.”

This was strange. It was a very odd event, indeed. Logan would never ask him to do something for him, nevertheless called his name. Unless he doesn't have any choice. So Roman was curious, “Sure, what do you need, erm...Logan?” he asked.

Logan looked at him for a while, the Prince didn’t know how to describe it but he’ll ignore it, “I would like to ask you to keep your influence to a minimum for this week.”

“WHAT?!” he slammed the table that resulted into a mess, “You can’t ask me to do that!” he screamed, “So now you want Thomas to be less excited for everything else?!”

The logical side sighed and fixed his glasses, “You know that is not what I meant,” Logan replied, “All I ask that is for you to influence him less with your ideas,” he explained, “Because there will be a big test and I’m sure you felt Thomas’ determination to pass this exam.”

It was true, but what's the point of passing his grades if Thomas doesn't have some entertainment once in a while. It would drive him insane if Roman didn't come and distract him for a bit, "But Logan what if Thomas suddenly wanted a distraction because all this boring studying?! You have to put into account that Thomas is a creative person!” he said.

“And you have to put into an account that Thomas wants to pursue a more scientific occupation, correct?” Logan rebutted, “So please understand  _ Creativity _ . That you would hinder in Thomas’ hopes and dreams. I’m sure you know that.”

Roman was upset by what Logan said, because all of that was true. Of course he understands what Thomas wanted, because lately Thomas wanted to wander about space and science. Which wasn’t really his forte, thus he was working with Logan and it wasn’t unpleasant for either of them.

Patton noticed the tension between the two and said, “Now now Logan you know that's a bit harsh and cold," he tried to calm the two down, "And Roman it is true that Thomas is a creative person but to put his creativity first, it would make Thomas unhappy and we wouldn't want that right?" he smiled at Roman knowingly.

Roman was slightly unnerved by the Morality’s tone but nodded, "Right…" he ate just a bit then he put aside his food, “I’ll be going back to my room,” he told the two sides, he smiled at Patton, “Thanks for the food, Patton.” Then he sunk out of the room.

Once he reached his table. He sighed then picked up a giant paper on the table and crumpled another piece of idea and threw it into the trash can. Another piece of himself that he felt like it's not enough for Thomas or the others. The Creative side walked to his bed and laid on it, he took one of the red pillows and screamed onto it.

When he felt like he was going to suffocate himself, he released the grip of the pillow and now he was staring at the ceiling of his room, “Fucking hell,” he grumbled, “What am I feeling?” he asked himself.

“Hello~!” a familiar voice shouted, along with the sound of a door breaking, “Is anyone hereeeee~?” the man’s voice was high and annoying.

Instinctively Roman covered himself with his thick blanket. He knows that this won’t help but he found comfort in it. The prince held the blankets closer to himself as he heard footsteps getting closer to the bed, “Oooh what a nice bed,” the man said, “Too bad if I were to rip it apart!”

As if he knew this would happen, Roman summoned his shield as the blanket was removed from him by a sword and its tentacles, “Remus,” Roman hissed out his name.

“Aw greetings Roman,” he said, “What are you doing under the blanket?” he asked, “Were you hiding from me~?” From what Roman sees, Remus was amused. 

“N-No I was not!” Roman stood up and held his red shield that he wielded during his last encounter, “What are you doing here?! How did you get here?!” he asked, clearly wary of the other man in the room.

Remus laughed and then lunged at him with his signature sword, which did somewhat answer one of Roman's questions. The Creativity parried the sword with his shield, Remus chuckled as he was pushed away, "That was so fun!" he said then jumped onto the Prince, "Let's do it again!"

Roman again used his shield and protected himself from the sword. Remus pushed a little bit harder. The prince's shield broke, he quickly switched into his katana and blocked the attack. The other side moved away, smirking at him as if he was mocking him, as quick as the wind Remus got close and made a hand motion in front of his face, "I got your nose!"

Remus moved away and Roman touched his face. His nose was really gone! The prince growled and then swung his sword aimlessly like a mad beast, "Give back my princely looking nose!" he shouted.

"Nope!" he giggled.

The two began to chased each other around the room. Screams and shouts was the only noises in the room, both didn't think of their surroundings with one thing in mind; one only thinking of having fun, while the other just wanting his nose back. The walls was covered with cuts from both of their swords, there were holes that was from each others pushing. 

Soon they ended up laying on the bed and panting. The duke was the first to get up and put the other’s nose back to its place, “Heheh, I’m feeling nice today so you could get your nose back,” he grinned, looking down at his look alike.

“Can you go back now?!” The prince shouted, he covered his face with his arm, “Ugh...like seriously I don’t care where you came from, just get out of my room!”

“Nope~!” Remus replied, he looked at him properly and asked, “Did something happen to you?” he noted, “You looked upset.”

“Yeah because you’re here,” Roman replied and limped back to his table, “Just get out Remus, you’re being annoying…” he said and continued to do his work, not knowing when this work will be used. For some reason Roman could still feel that unpleasant person’s presence and tried his best to ignore it.

“Hey Roman!”

_ Just ignore it. _

“Rooman!!”

_ Shut up. _

“Romanromanromanromaaaan!”

“WHAT?!”   


“Why are you crying?” Remus asked.

The prince was taken back, he touched his face and felt tears falling down his face. He quickly turned away. He didn’t like the fact that Remus, of all people, was seeing this. Roman wiped his tears away with his hands. He couldn’t make it stop, the tears kept on flowing then he felt another body was hugging him from behind, it was also healing the cuts and bruises from before. He almost relaxed under the touch but then he realized that it was Remus and tried to push him away, but the other kept him close, “It’s okay, Roman,” he said, “I’m here…”

Remus let Roman cry on his shoulders, while also stroking his hair. The other man whispered sweet nothings to Roman until he realized that the prince had cried himself to sleep. He chuckled lightly and slowly carried him to his bed, he laid Roman gently and as he was about to leave, he felt a tug on his shirt. Remus looked at Roman’s sleeping form and sighed.

Maybe staying here for a couple of minutes wouldn’t hurt….

He slipped himself next to Roman and pulled him closer, as if he was protecting him. ‘How ironic,’ Remus thought, ‘And he’s the one with the shield.’ He let his guard down a bit and let his consciousness slip by him as he dreams of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello  
how are you doing?? i hope your doing fine  
sorry for the long awaited chapter!! i'll try work on this more  
anyways thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed reading this thing i made ^^


End file.
